


The Big Question

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Big Question

It had been one month since you’d waved goodbye to your second family. It had been bittersweet, but school was starting in a month, so you crossed your fingers Hayley could go school shopping with you.

Your dad seemed to be acting weird when he was home on weekends, but you told yourself he was stressed. Who wouldn’t be? It was nice, though, to have everyone in one place for dinner.

Despite it being just after 1 in the afternoon, you were asleep. You’d stayed up late the night before Skyping Hayley, so you were tired. You were sleeping on your stomach, spread out, one foot hanging off the bed. You foot being shook started to take you up, making you groan. “Stooooop.” You said sleepily. It stopped for a moment before the sides of your foot were being used like a drum. “Really?!” You yawned, rolling over.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Jensen teased, grinning.

Putting your arm over your eyes, you stretched. “I’m a growing child. I need adequate amount of rest for my ever developing body.” You muttered.

“Well, my growing child also needs food.” He pointed out, standing with his hands in his pockets.

“You have my attention.” You told him, not looking at him. “You may proceed.”

Jensen laughed, shaking his head. “Jared’s bringing the kids over, and we have a friend watching all the rugrats. We’re going out to pizza tonight- all the adults. And well, you.”

You moved your arm and looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Oh, God. You aren’t sending me to an all girl’s school, are you?” You groaned. 

He laughed even harder, holding his stomach. “No, but now I’m slightly tempted.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” You gasped.

There was a smirk on his face. “Wanna bet?”

Your eyes went wide, and you pushed the blankets back. Jensen got up, running out of your room, laughing. “I’M NOT GOING TO AN ALL GIRL’S SCHOOL!” You yelled as you chased after him.

“Hey, Dan, there any all girl’s schools around here?” He grinned when he came into the living room. You narrowed your eyes at him, not caring that you were still in your pajamas. “She gave me the idea.”

“Don’t. Even. Think. About. It.”

Dan laughed, shaking her head. “I’m not getting in the middle of this.” She held her hands up.

Jensen sighed. “No, you’re right. I shouldn’t send you to an all girl’s school.” You relaxed, sighing. “Military would be better.” He said casually.

“You’re insane.” You mused. “That’s the only explanation.”

“I’ve heard that once or twice. Now, go get ready. We leave for dinner in a few hours.” He shoo’d you.

* * *

After your workout around the house, you texted Hayley quickly, telling her about it, and then hopped in the shower. There was still some phantom pain where your stitches had been, but those were getting further apart, and more random.

You braided your hair loosely over your shoulder, covering the line where the hair was growing back in. After you’d pulled on a tank top and your favorite skinny jeans, you slipped on your flip flops and made your way down stairs. “Still mad at me?” Jensen smirked as you walked into the living room where everyone was.

“I swear to God- you send me to an all girl’s school, I will tunnel my way out with a spoon.” You half threatened.

Gen chuckled. “Yeah, he was telling us about earlier. What’s so wrong about an all girl’s school?”

“What’s the point of having proms if I’m surrounded by girls? Who the hell would I even invite, as I know no boys around here?” You pointed out. “And besides, that’s half the appeal of high school- meeting some guys. I don’t even care about dating and I was looking forward to that.”

“Yup. All girl’s school.” Jensen sighed.

Shaking your head, you leaned on the door frame.

* * *

Everyone had finished eating, and still, no one told you what this was about. “So, there’s a reason for us bringing you out without the munchkins.” Jensen started. Danneel reached into her bag and pulled out some papers, handing them to you.

“What’s this?” You asked, taking them.

Your eyes started reading over the words on the paper as Jensen spoke. “I, well, _we_\- would like you to legally be part of the family. An Ackles.” You could hear the grin on his face.

Licking your lips, you nodded slightly. “You don’t have to answer right this second.” Dan told you, knowing this came out of nowhere. “We just wanted to do something nice when we asked.”

“And, there’s one more thing.” He told you, Gen and Jared just there as support. Your eyes met his. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like Dan to adopt you.” Your eyebrows went up.


End file.
